Romagna, the unsung war
by Triggerr
Summary: A strange fog has caused Blaze and Edge to be warped into another world, where they encounter the Witches and the Neuroi. How would their presence change things, and can they find a way to get back? Loosely based on the Timeline of the second season
1. Chapter 1: Warp

**After seeing some of the AC x SW crossovers, im tempted to write one down myself. Also big shoutout to kh2996 and his SW x AC crossover. A major inspiration for me to write this down!**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **[Palayvlenie Ravine, Yuktobania.]**

" This is going to be a test of our flying abilities, let's do our best" Said Swordsman. Razgriz no 3. As they start to engage Yuktobanian forces in support of the Yuktobanian Resistance.

What started out as a reconnaissance mission has turned into a race against time, only relying on Alyosha . The Resistance member who contacted them and brief them about the situation, for additional info.

Yet, as they started to blast some choppers and patrol boats, something strange happened.

" Please not now!" Muttered Archer

" Damn, of all places why a fog suddenly appeared right before our eyes!" Snow replied

" Stay calm, use your instruments!" Said Edge

" Switch to terrain mode for the radar's !"

" Copy that Blaze!"

" Aaaa!, the fog is engulfing us!"

" Stay calm Archer! Stay calm!"

" Well sure maybe YOU'RE ALRIGHT, but will do Blaze"

" Just follow your instruments and terrain guidance !" Edge replied

Suddenly, as the fog engulfs them , a strange noise can be heard. Not only that but all radio communications are jammed .

The Razgriz find themselves disoriented, instruments start to go haywire. And with the radio jam and not being able to see each other visually….

" What was that!" Said Archer

" I don't know Archer, but that sure is strange as hell!" Swordsman replied

" Hey Swordsman, Have you seen Nagase and the Captain?"

" Try radioing them?!"

" No response!"

" Shit!. Pops this is Swordsman, Blaze and Edge are MIA!"

… **..**

" Blaze, what was that we just gotten ourselves into"

" No Idea Edge, that must be the most weirdest fog i've traveled in"

Blaze and Edge suddenly find themselves in the midst of the ocean , when just a few moments ago they were flying in the middle of the canyons.

" Aren't we supposed to be flying over mountainous terrain?" Blaze asked

" Yeah, you're right Blaze. Why are we suddenly flying on the open oceans?" Edge replied

" No sign of Archer or Swordsman! No radio contact either. Edge, can you contact Alyosha via radio?"

" No response , How about you , Blaze?"

" Same thing here! Try contacting Pops Edge! "

" No response either Blaze!"

" crap!"

They were separated from the rest of the Razgriz as they entered a mist of fog which rapidly engulfs them. And now, it's just the two of them

Strapped into their seats, Blaze and Edge looks for signs of life. While trying to re establish radio contact with either Pops or Alyosa.

" Unidentified craft, you are entering restricted Romagna military airspace, state your intentions or we will take necessary action!"

" Romanga? " Edge asked

" Never heard of that before Edge?" Blaze replied

" Unidentified craft, you are entering restricted Romagna military airspace, state your intentions or we will necessary action!"

Blaze switches frequencies

" This is blaze from the Razgriz air command squadron, were not hostile over"

" Razgriz? Never heard of that before?. Alright, You will be redirected to an airbase bearing approximately 315 degrees North West of here. No suspicious moves or we will take action! "

" Blaze, Copy"

" We shouldn't do anything crazy Blaze, we don't know the situation and it's best to keep our heads up"

" You're right Edge, this could be a trap afterall"

" Question is, why would anyone send us here , Blaze"

" Isn't that obvious , Edge?"

And so the two of them set their sights on reaching the designated airbase, flying into the unknown….

… **..**.

 **[ Blaze's PoV]**

As we made our way towards the airfield, I kept my suspicions up. Though Edge, thinks differently. But then we decide to settle in our thoughts. When suddenly….

" Blaze, you're seeing what i'm seeing?"

" yeah Edge, looks like a fleet of ships below."

" not only that look at the deck paints, those are not typical in Yuke ships."

" True , Edge." I replied

I observed the ship's , multiple turrets. Plenty of guns… Wait, isn't that a Battleship? Aren't those things outdated by now?

" Blaze, what is...that thing?" Edge said with a rather curious tone

What i saw afterwards, it was a awe dropping sight. A giant vessel flying up in the skies. It has this dark gray color with lines dotted on its surface.

" Wow, its huge!" I said as I keep staring at that giant vessel

" The only thing comparable to this is probably the Arkbird!" Edge replied " Wait, Blaze. Look down below!"

The fleet down bellow starts to train their guns on the thing , and fired. Dealing large amounts of damage to the giant vessel. Or so it seems to be

" Blaze!"

" its regenerating? " I said as i looked at that thing regaining its previous form. " Holy moly!"

Thats nowhere in the reach of Osean technology, or even the Yukes. Like a cat being mad, as soon as it regenerates, it fired a large beam towards the fleet below.

Those ships don't stand a chance, I saw as one by one the ships are hit by the beam. There sitting ducks down bellow

" Blaze, should we go down to help them?" Edge asked " The ships are ablaze!"

That thing continued to fire lasers at the fleet, I can see them burning . It's just like the sights we saw back at st Hewlett….

" This is a Fuso unit flying in towards Romagna , were under attack by neuroi. A large one!. I repeat a large Neuroi! The Romagnan fleet is crippled as well ! Requesting urgent support!"

" Understood, we can only deploy local witches. The 504th Joint Fighter wing. are unable to help due to yesterday's events."

So thats a Neuroi, such a ferocious opponent to face against . Being able to spew beams like that , that thing could even cripple a Osean or Yuktobanian fleet!

Why am I reminded of something…...

" Razgriz squadron, I still don't know who you are or what are your intentions crossing over Romagna airspace. But I request your support right now. A large neuroi has been spotted near your position. But no fishy movements, or else…."

" Blaze, Copy! "

" Edge, Copy!"

" Good, I'm counting on you Razgriz!"

As we swooped down from the heights, I saw a girl flying with some sort of leg attachment . With animal familiars sticking out as well. Carrying a machine gun on her arms, She flies in low.

" Blaze, is that? A witch?"

" might be the case Edge. "Besides come to think of it. A girl flying with only a leg attachments that somehow resembles a plane. Having animal ears and tails.

Well not the witch that comes in my mind, certainly no brooms or hats.

Then, the thing from earlier fired again. But this time , that girl deployed a large shield and deflected the laser beams. Effectively shielding the fleet from the beam.

" I'll hold them off you get the heck out of here!" That girl muttered through the intercom. Telling the fleet to retreat while She holds the Neuroi back.

No doubt, thats a witch we're seeing here.. I never see such tech that is able to replicate the same shielding effect. And the runes, sure reminds me when I was reading things about mythology back in my younger days...

" We'll back you up!" Edge replied " Blaze, I don't want to see anymore bloodshed below!"

" Edge Fox 2!"

" Blaze Fox two!" I said as we both fired our missiles at that thing

" It doesn't do anything?! I said in panic as I watched the missiles just making dents in the Neuroi. And yet it continues to regenerate

" Blaze, Il go for another shot!"

" You need to destroy the core of the neuroi" The girl with the leg attachments replied on the intercom

" The core?" Edge asked curiously

" Il go for guns " I replied

"Edge, Go for Special weapons!"

" Copy!"

" Edge Fox 3!"

Yet, our strikes still dont managed to damage the neuroi as it kept on regenerating. Maybe what that girl said was right, about the core….

" You guys, Watch out!"

The neuroi fired another laser beam at us. " Edge , Break!"

" Il cover you guys, try to take out the core!" She then flied close to the neuroi, blocking every laser beam that is being shot at us. What an amazing sight

" Edge, Fox 2!"

" Blaze, Fox 2!"

I looked upwards and see a flying boat just right above the neuroi. Wait is that another girl trying to Jump off from the plane, is she crazy?!"

" That's too dangerous!"

The girl showed the same animal like familiars , and starts running off to the edge of the flying boat. And jumped straight down

" Edge , break!"

" Sakamoto san!"

" Death Strike , Repuuunzaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

The Neuroi fired another laser beam but she managed to deflect it with Her sword! Wow, what am I seeing

" Edge fo.."

" Hold it Edge, Hold it!"

" Look, Edge!. She went straight through that neuroi!"

Holy shit…. That witch , literally slashed through that neuroi.

" Did you see that Blaze"

" Yeah, the Neuroi literally got chopped apart"

" Blaze, look! The neuroi, its falling to pieces!"

She did it , Wow, just wow…. I watched the entire spectacle in amazement

" Major Sakamoto!"

The other girl from earlier swooped in to catch the other girl as she falls down from the skies

" Blaze, what should we do now."

" Let's head to that airfield that were redirected earlier. Looks like the Job's done"

" Thank you for your support" The girl said over in the radio

" Always happy to help" Edge replied

" Razgriz squadron , thank you for your support. But we would like to request your help once again. Escort the fuso unit until it reaches Romagnan territory. Do you guys still have enough fuel"

" We do" Edge replied

" Alright, I'l count on you then!"

" You guys still flying around?"

" yeah were asked to escort you guys till Romagna " Edge replied

" Who are you guys anyway, you seem to be flying in some fast planes there!"

" Names Nagase, Kei Nagase. Callsign Edge. The other one's Blaze. Im His wingman. "

" Yo Edge, Aren't we NOT supposed to tell our real names. You do know the nature of our squadron right?"

" It's fine, blaze. I'm sure we're stuck in a completely different world than ours"

" i'll take your word for that, Edge. If something happens i'm blaming you for this!"

" you guys are amazing! "

" Yo Miyafuji can you get me down !"

" Ahh right Sakamoto San! Anyways, my name is Miyafuji Yoshika! Nice to meet you!"

So the girl that is wearing the plane like leg attachments is Miyafuji, the other one is Sakamoto

" Nice to meet you too, Miyafuji! "

We continued to circle the flying boat, now safely landed on the ocean. As Miyafuji brings sakamoto down , we keep our eyes peeled .

" That was a little too easy" Sakamoto said . Hmm, I guess the neuroi's they faced before are much harder to kill than this one? Damn!

" That's because you feel powerful right now Sakamoto san!" Miyafuji replied

" Yeah, I hope it stays that way"

Yet suddenly

" Blaze, Look!"

" Sakamoto san!"

Is that, Neuroi. Regenerating? I thought Sakamoto slashed through its center earlier!

"The Neuroi, is regenerating!" Sakamoto said in shock as we saw the neuroi starting to get its shape back!"

" Blaze , what should we do!"

" Well isn't it obvious Edge. Enggage!"

" Roger!"

We swing our planes back to the direction of the neuroi

" This can't be!, the core is still alive" Muttered Sakamoto

WHAT! How is it possible!

" Im going in" Miyafuji said as She flew up once again

" Miyafuji, the core is regenerating through the edge, break through and kill it!. You two up there, go and Help miyafuji!"

" Edge, Copy!"

HEY ISNT THAT SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE EDGE?

" Yes maam!" Said Miyafuji, looks like Sakamoto is Miyafuji's commanding officer

" Hold up Miyafuji , we'll assist you!" I said as we get closer towards the neuroi

" Don't get too close to miyafuji, blaze. Otherwise we can knock Her out from our jet blast!"

" yeah Yeah!"

" Use your guns for now. Save the fireworks for later!" I said back to Edge

" Edge, Copy!"

Soon Both me and Edge make a strafing run on the Neuroi. Miyafuji followed soon after, peppering the neuroi with gun fire. Yet like before, it only rattles the surface!

" WHAT!, I see so that how it works" Sakamoto said over the radio

" What?"

" Miyafuji, and you two! The core is moving! It's over to the right now. Don't let it escape!"

" Huh, Yes!" Miyafuji replied in confusion

" Miyafuji, try to get the core. Were making another strafing run but before that we need to turn our planes!" Edge replied

" Yes!"

" miyafuji, The core is moving right before the bullets hit, we need to launch multiple rounds at once. "

" multiple rounds at once?" Miyafuji Replied

"time your attacks with the others as they complete their turn! Hold on. Il join you guys!" Sakamoto replied, but she hasn't got those units strapped into her feet?

" What happened to sakamoto, miyafuji?" Edge asked

" her Striker unit is broken" Miyafuji replied as she continued to strafe the neuroi with shots.

We made another strafing run, yet now the the Neuroi is firing laser beams right at Miyafuji! Like before she hold the beam back with that shield of Hers.

" This is bad, Miyafuji's magic powers is at its limit!" Sakamoto said over the radio. "Were still making our turn for the next strafing run" , shit! Is she going to be ok?

Yet despite all odds Miyafuji pushed the beams back as she flies towards the neuroi with her shield on. Is this what She's capable of? Amazing

" Miyafuji! Wait you can't do it alone!"

Ignoring Sakamoto's words, she continues to pepper the neuroi. Yet by that time we completed our turn. "Now is the time to strike! Miyafuji!"

" I see it!"

" Edge, Fox 2!"

" Missed!"

" Miyafuji, Behind you!"

The neuroi managed to ambush miyafuji with a surprise shot from behind , She's technically not Injured as She managed to raise a shield in the last possible moment . Yet Miyafuji starts to fall .

" Miyafujiii!" Sakamoto said in shock as She watches Miyafuji tumbling downwards

" Miyafuji, Hang in there!" Edge said as we make some distance from the neuroi

" I need, to raise a shield!"

" Miyafuji!" Both Sakamoto Edge mutters in worry.

Suddenly, a shot came from afar and pierced the neuroi , Reinforcements? Other witches around!?

" No way!" Sakamoto shouted in cheers. That means, Backup is coming?!

" Yoo Hooo!"

" Shirley San!"

"Ciao Yoshika!"

" Lucchini san!"

" Did you see that, we score nothing but direct hits!"

"What the heck is with this neuroi, its hard as a rock!"

" Who the heck are those guys Miyafuji! And look at their SPEED!"

" Shirley san, luchinni san? What are you guys doing here?"

" I want to know WHAT are you doing here!"

" save the small talk for later!"

A beam headed straight towards them, well lucky they were able to avoid it.

" If only the rest of those girls would focus by now!" I said to edge as we turn around for another run

" What gives, Those shots didn't kill it!"

" it regenerates quickly !" Miyafuji replied to the other witch

" Guess we need more firepower!" The other witch replied

" Stop chattering around , This is war!" I muttered as we go in for another run

" The core is moving, so time our attacks to match!" Edge replied

" The core is moving, WHAT!. And anyways Who the heck are you guys!"

" Edge fox 2!"

" Blaze, Fox 2!"

" Woah their SPEED!"

" Their fast, VERY fast!" Miyafuji replied

Will those witches come down to help by now? We were continuing our attack runs as more witches come to their aid, judging from the radio chatter. It seems they known each other and fought together before.

" Looks like their gang is back together Blaze"

" Commence attack!" one of the witches said

" Look at their attacks, their working like a team!" Edge said

" Let's do our part as well!" I replied back

" Blaze Fox 3!"

" Edge Fox 3!"

The Neuroi still stayed in one shape even though we dent holes and damaged parts of it, its regenerative capabilities are too fast for u sto counter.

The only question now is, How long will it take? For the Neuroi to succumb. I circled around the Neuroi once more, yet. Somehow I didn't notice there's a witch nearby

" WOAH WATCH OUT!" said one of the witches with a grey uniform, I only managed to get a glimpse as we dive down towards the ocean. She got knocked by our jet blast

" Sorry for that!" Edge replied " Blaze, i'm almost out of Special weapons! How about you!"

I take a look at my reserves, 6 left? " Yeah almost out too edge, stick with regular missiles and guns for now Edge!"

We made another strafing run as the Witches keep pounding on the Neuroi. Gunfire , rockets and missiles rain down upon the Neuroi. The Neuroi regenerated but, I saw a bright red cube exposed, that's the core! " Fox 2!" I said as I rippled fire my missiles

" The shot missed!" Said one of the witches , by this rate were going to ran out of ammo real soon.. Is there anything we can do?

That is until I saw Sakamoto starting to fly in fast towards the Neuroi. Is She going to do Her special move again?

" Be careful !" Edge said as She also noticed Sakamoto starting Her run

" Here I goooooo!" Shouted Sakamoto as she streaks towards the Neuroi Head on.

" Sakamoto san!" Miyafuji shouted as Sakamoto just flew straight through the neuroi like before, deflecting the beams with Her sword. Head on.

She's sure has guts man….

" Mio!"

" I don't need any help!"

" Take this, Repuuuzaaaannnn!"

And in an instant , the neuroi is sliced yet again. And like before the pieces start to fell into the ocean. It's like watching dripping salts. Crystal fragments shining as they fall.

" I hope She sliced the Neuroi up for good now" Edge said

" Yeah, lets hope it STAYS that way"

" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Sakamoto laughs like crazy afterwards.

" Blaze, we still need to be cautious. The thing might regenerate again!"

Well we keep our hands on the stick and throttle, watching for any tell tale signs of regeneration. As much as Sakamoto's strike is devastating to say the least, it will be only worth if the core is destroyed in the process

Several minutes passed, and yet there's no particles flying up in the air. Which can only mean one thing

" Neuroi confirmed destroyed!"

The Neuroi is defeated at last, for good...

" Blaze, I'm close to bingo!"

I looked at my fuel gauge as well, damn. Right! We should head to that airbase for now!

" Good work, All of you!" One of the witches said, it's the same voice as the one of the ones we heard earlier. She was using a green uniform.

" We managed to beat the crap out of that hard rock neuroi!"

" Thank you guys, without you all we couldn't beat that thing!" Miyafuji replied

" Speaking of which, what are those?" A witch said, Pointing Her finger at our Jets circling above.

" oo that?"

" Miyafuji, explain it to them. Were low on fuel right now so can't stay here for much longer."

" Alright , Thanks Nagase san! And see you around!"

" Nagase san?" one of the witches asked

Of course, we have no time to reply as we are short on fuel

" Razgriz , once again good work and thank you. You guys must be low on fuel right now so head to the assigned airbase that I told earlier ASAP" The Romagnan radar operator said on the intercom

" Blaze, Copy!"

… **..**

 **[ A few moments later, somewhere in Romagna ]**

We finally landed , ohh i never though I miss the ground so much by now. We barely make it to the airbase, with only little fuel remaining .

The base's central complex is made out of this castle like building, in front of it is a Hangar of sorts. The runway closes to the hangar is short so we have to land on the runway that is to the side of the complex itself , well after seeing battleships and flying boats. The Runway length is Understandable.

Planes back in the day required less space to land after all

We taxied our way to the tarmac that is in front of the hangar . Even if we're now in a completely different world. There's still armed guards looking at us with their rifles shouldered and ready to fire. Even after what has happened before, there still keeping a close eye on us.

" This must be the size of Sand island" Edge said

" Yeah, sadly we can't go back there after what happened before"

Shortly afterwards, two girls. Presumably witches. Appeared on the tarmac .

One of the witches using a white uniform that is similar to what Sakamoto wore. Another witch wearing a gray uniform and a red shirt beneath was standing behind Her.

Within a day, we went from flying a recon mission and blasting some Yuke helicopters .To fighting giant Neurois, most of all being warped into a completely different world. Were low on fuel, our SP weapon reserve is running dry. And sure tired and confused as ever

I wonder, what's in store for us next…..

 **That's it for the first chapter! second chapter is in the works so im hoping to finish it soon. Also since this is my first fanfic published here any comments or feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The 504th

**Hey its me Triggerr . First of all sorry for the long update to this story, it's been almost 2 years now. Frankly I was busy with RL stuffs and got sidetracked for some time. Also thanks for the positive comments for the first chapter, really appreciate it.**

 **As for this story, aside from this chapter I already have another one almost ready to be published (need to do a recheck first though ) and another already in the works. Although afterwards it might take some time before I am ready to publish the next one , due to again things that i need to work on IRL. Especially since i'm facing my final project / thesis for my university degree this year. Once that is done I'l start continuing on the story at a much faster pace, hopefully.**

* * *

 **Anyways, some Q & A and readers comments before we get started!**

 **Schwarz: Are they (Blaze & Edge) going to use the tomcat or any other planes?**

 **Gamerman: What kind jet plane were Blaze and Edge fly? F-14D Tomcat or F-35C Lighting II?**

 **Trigerr: Im sticking with the tomcat (F-14D) for this one, gonna follow the canon planes that the Razgriz used in AC5.**

 **Although honestly speaking I am tempted to use the F-15C for this lol, but save that for another time.**

 **Lightspecter : I think that a great way for the two pilots to change things is for them to give missiles and avionics to the Witches for reverse-engineering.**

 **Triggerr : Ohh yes I have those in mind as well , starting in chapter 4 actually which is already in the works . Spoiler: it's not just going to be missiles and avionics lol.**

* * *

 **[ 504th JFW base ]**

Fresh air , the first thing that comes to my mind as I stepped outside of my jet. The ground crew had to bring a full sized ladder for us to get off , they were looking in confusion at our jets. Well safe to say, looks like they have never seen anything like it before. The two witches we saw earlier came to greet us , the ground crews make way and returned to their other duties.

" Nice to meet you , My name is squadron leader Federica N. Doglio , commanding officer of the 504th Joint Fighter wing. Right besides me is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko ,commanding officer in battle for the 504th Joint Fighter wing. First of all I would like to extend my gratitude for helping our fellow witches earlier in their engagement earlier."

" Well no shit, It was a rough ride for us two . Suddenly appearing here out of nowhere"

" Names blaze . Right besides me is Captain Kei Nagase, callsign Edge. Were from the Razgriz squadron , affiliated with Osea"

For one I did not see that coming, damn Edge

( whispers) " I thought our squadron was supposed to be a secret?"

(whispers) " well isnt it fine in here, I mean were stuck in a world we dont know off"

(whispers) " keep your guard up Edge, we dont know what were expecting"

"Anyways , welcome to the base of the 504th JFW. Right now youre in Romanga teritory " , " lets head inside the base and we will have a good long chat there shall we" Said the Squadron Leader as she started walking towards the base building

" Romanga? Never heard of that country before" said Edge

" Err, Romanga is here " Said the flight Lieutenant as she pointed at a map of their world

" So , whats up with those " Neuroi" things we encountered earlier" . Honestly I have to ask this first. Im not letting my guard down and I need answers.

" Oh the Neuroi, their an unknown force which has become humanity's enemy over the past few years. They occupy and destroy various parts of the world but right now since 1939, its mostly focused in Europe, here. Which they have gained a significant portion of territory"

"Humanity working together towards one big enemy, that sounds interesting" Said Edge with a straight face

" Is that something strange for you two to hear?" Asked the Squadron Leader in confusion

" Well where we came from, its countries fighting against each other. " "speaking of which , so what are the witches, the ones we encountered earlier and possibly you two as well? Its like something out of a fantasy novel or something"

" Witches are humans gifted with magical abilities , using the right tools. We can channel that magical ability to grant us the ability to fight the Neuroi. Our technology right now has little chance of withstanding a direct neuroi attack, hence where we witches came in."

"So that things you wear on those legs gives witches the ability to fly?" Asked Edge

" Yes, it's called a striker unit. Simply put it , it's like a plane but instead of fuel magic energy is used to power the units . Enabling us to fly. Well that's only one part of why witches are needed. We have special abilities such as summoning shields and individual witch specific abilities such as healing and what not" Said the Flight Lieutenant

" wow , interesting. And presumably when you are using your magical power those animal ears and tails appear ?"

" Yes , it's a dead giveaway if a person is a witch , and if there manifesting their magical powers at that given moment"

" Very interesting Indeed"

" So what about you two, what brings you here" Asked the Squadron leader

" Well its, a long story. Were on a mission when suddenly some strange thick cloud cover engulfed us and suddenly, viola we emerged in the middle of the ocean where those Neuroi showed up"

"Well back there, we were fighting a war. Our country , Osea was attacked and invaded by another major power called Yuktobania. We were originally part of a Osean Air Defence Force squadron and took part in many operations during the course of the war , we even managed to push them way back near their capital . But…."

" The war wasn't as black and white as we thought it will be"

" By that you mean?"

" Lets just say, turns out there were a bunch of people who wanted revenge against Osea because their country lost during another war several years back. And what better way to have revenge than to orchestrate a war with another major power, in this case Yuktobania. And influence warmongers in both sides to keep on fighting, forever."

" We managed to slowly learn of this, and got chased to keep our mouths shut. Hence why the Razgriz squadron is technically a covert squadron tasked with , ending the war basically."

" wow, you two have been through a lot. I can't believe people in your world will do such things in great lengths just to accomplish revenge" said the Flight Lieutenant

" you all have it good , even if you're fighting against the Neuroi" I chuckled a bit while saying that

Suddenly, the phone in the room ranged

" Ahh, it must be HQ calling. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. And you can just call me Federica , now if you would excuse me. Takei, can you accompany them in the time being"

" aye , and for you two you can just call me Takei from now on "

 **[ The next day , 504th JFW base hangar ]**

A day has passed and we were treated as guests in the 504th base, it's been well so far. We got some nice sleep in the living room couch , great sleep after some time with the war raging back home. And some good breakfast, Takei cooked some Fuso style breakfast, it was delicious to say the least although I still couldn't get used to Nato,that is very sticky stuff.

According to Federica their HQ has no idea on what to do with us right now. And since yesterday the weather was clear as a bottle of mineral water. So less chance of encountering that weird ass storm that took us here in the first place.

Meanwhile Takei was curious about our jets, of course she probably haven't seen things like these in the first place.

Wow , so those planes can go over 1,000 km/h? That's way faster than our striker units" Said takei

" well if you go full speed all the time in those, its bingo in no time"

"Bingo?" said Takei

" ahh, low fuel with only enough to skimp the way back to base" Said Edge

Takei climbed up and sat down on the front seat, she gazed in awe just by looking at the cockpit

" This is way more advanced than what we got, as much as fighter planes go" Said Takei as she gazed on the cockpit of my Tomcat

" Oh really?"

" Yeah"

" speaking of which, where is the others in the fighter wing?"

" Ahh, I forgot to told you two. Our JFW was, wiped out during a raid against a Neuroi cell nearby in Venezia , well i was not severely injured and Federica didn't join in the front lines yet we do suffered many casualties because of that. " Said Takei " most of our witches are in hospital for treatment"

"Condolences , hopefully the others can recover. "

" Thanks, and because of that. Those witches you met earlier, the 501st are taking over from us in defending Romanga and Venezia from the Neuroi. Eventually though, they will have to destroy the Neuroi cell in order to free Romanga and Venezia once and for all"

" I see, so the hive are basically like their primary base of operations" said Edge

" Well, you could say that"

Suddenly Federica burst through the doors,looks like she has news for us. The base alarm went off as well.

"Neuroi Approaching! , bearing 240! 30 miles!"

"Shit!"

"Where's the 501st?!"

" The 501st won't make it in time! , by the time they get here the neuroi will be over our heads for some time!. could you handle this Takei?!"

"Myself alone?! , we don't know what type of Neuroi are approaching!"

"You got a point there, ughhhh."

Federica then looked towards the two of us

"Hey you two, can you lend me a hand here? Could you go and help Takei over here in dealing with the Neuroi? Please, we got no other choice"

"Hmmmmm" I took a quick breath, should we help out? Granted we did engage neuroi, a large one. As soon as we popped in here. If this was a large one and there's many of them, they wouldn't stand a chance. Seeing how yesterdays engagement turned out , one lone Witch does need some backup.

I took a quick breath once more, thoughts rang on my head. But if Takei could not stop the Neuroi, we will get wiped out as well. So there's only one option left.

I turned towards Edge

"Edge, lets go!"

"Wilco!"

We quickly rushed into our jets, and within 5 minutes we were airborne. Takei followed suit in her striker unit . Federica and the ground crew were watching from the tarmac

"Radar report shows that there are around 10 neuroi heading your way. There's the possibility of those having a core. Angles 10"

"Im picking up 10 blips on my scope as well"

"Same for me Blaze, 10 blips."

" Master Arm on, Special weapons. Il take the ones to the right"

"Wilco, locking on the ones on the left."

"Hmmm interesting…."

" Il take down the one with the core. You two focus on the smaller neuroi's!"

" Copy that"

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

"Edge , Fox 3!"

" Here they come!"

There were around 10 Neuroi's in front of us, just like what is shown on my radar screen. Around 8 small-medium sized Neuroi's. However there are 2 larger ones as well.

"Splash one, no two, three , four!"

" 4 Bandits down as well!"

" No regen, those must be coreless neuroi's" Said Takei

"Impressive, the two of you! I am liking the show" said Federica over the radio

"Blaze, Edge Break!"

The two larger neuroi started firing their laser beams , Takei went up front and deployed her shield while we break off and climb. She then went on to engage one of the Neuroi's up close with her handheld machine gun

" Neuroi down!"

" That was fast!"

"Wait, where's the other one"

"Shit, 6 o'clock! Roughly 5 miles!"

" The last Neuroi is heading straight here, 6 o'clock angles 9!"

"It descended?!"

" No time for talks let's get the last one!"

"Wilco!"

The last neuroi started firing its beams, looks like this one's slightly stronger than the one Takei knocked out

"Ughhhhh!"

"You alright Takei?"

"Im fine, you two try to weaken the Neuroi il go in for the core!"

"Wilco, Edge standard Missiles!"

"Roger"

We pitched up and climbed to angles 10, moved right around the top of the Neuroi while Takei was distracting it from the back. Then dove straight down towards the neuroi while Edge went from its sides.

" Fox 2!"

"Edge Fox 2!"

" Takei, I see the core! It's all yours"

"Got it!"

As we break away to dodge the beams, Takei went in and shoot at the opening created by our missiles. The last neuroi went off like fireworks. Glittering particles fall out of the sky, it was beautiful I have to say.

" Neuroi down, that should be the last of them" Said Takei

" Good job,mission complete, RTB!" Federica replied over the radio

 **[ 504th JFW base ]**

" That was quite an impressive show there!" Said Federica as she greeted us back on the tarmac after we landed.

" Those two were impressive, taking down 8 Neuroi's at a glance. I only managed to take down the larger ones " said Takei

" Well just instincts , seeing their formation. Its best to use those multi lock missiles to good use"

" Yep , I agree with Blaze there"

"Well I just got word from HQ earlier. Although their still indecisive on what to do with you. They want you to join our far as I'm told they were clearly very impressed by what you two and your planes can do."

The heck did Federica told about us to HQ?! Now i'm curious

"Wait hold on! What about the 501st! Were badly out of personel as well!" Said Takei in shock

" Well I tried asking why not the 501st, they say their already full of witches right now"

"Well that's true. And they passed it on to us as a result?" Asked Takei

"Yes"

Federica soon turn her eyes on the two of us

" Seeing both of you perform spectacularly earlier , i'm really impressed by that. Not to mention you could work with Takei in a battle formation. Makes it more interesting to see. So, how's it gonna be for you two?"

"Ermmmm, we have our duties back home so normally we would say sorry and say no , However . Since we're stuck in this world . We …."

"Hey Edge!"

"Isn't it okay Blaze? , then again it is true were stuck here with no clue how to get back"

"Well that's true…"

" And I'll be honest , the cause that they are fighting for seems to be a worthy one"

" So youre saying, we take their offer?"

"Yes, again what can we do now. Are we going to stay still until a miracle shows up and we could go back , or make ourselves useful in this world. We're guests in this world anyways"

"Hmmm, with you saying stuffs like that I guess it does make "

I turned my attention towards Federica

"Ehmmm, As Edge said earlier . Yes we would gladly accept your offer. However, should we find a way back. We would take it without any second thoughts, remember we got a war to end back home as well"

"Fair enough , I accept your conditions."

" Are you still sure about this?" Said Takei

"Lets just see how it goes okay? Anyways, from now I officially welcomed the two of you into the 504th JFW!"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! As I said earlier the next one should be out sooner or later , and as usual feel free to give any comments or feedback. Thanks for reading!**

 **Triggerr singing out!**


End file.
